Needs
by Zausray
Summary: Charon doesn't think he needs anybody, but in the cold, dark, wastes, anything can happen.


Charon x LW oneshot!

I do not own Fallout 3. I do own my LW though :P

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't think he needed anybody. He didn't need an employer, he didn't need Azrukhal, and he did notneed _her_.

Of course, he had to be with her and protect her and do whatever she told him to, but he still didn't need her, _she_ needed _him_.

She needed him to defend her from the dangers of the wastes, to lug her shit from one end of the map to the other and back again. She needed him to be close to her at all times, _especially_ in a new town or settlement, or _anywhere_ in the wastes for that matter, because god knows with a body like that she'd be worse than just killed out here. She needed him to be close to her at all times, he knew so certainly, that she didn't even have to ask him. She told him everyday with her large blue eyes how badly he was needed.

So obviously when they were alone together, sitting at their improvised camp for the night, she'd _need_ him for warmth. In fact, she'd be asking any minute now; it was evident in the way her body trembled as she curled up on herself.

But the odd thing was that she _wasn't_ asking him. She said nothing even as the tiny embers of their makeshift fire crackled into oblivion. It felt like hours passed, but she didn't even make a noise outside of her shivering. He stared at her, waiting, but as he waited he noticed something peculiar. He found that the longer she ignored him the stronger he felt she should need him. Obviously her prolonged silence meant that she was in need of spontaneous attention right? Right.

"Miss?" He rasped. She jumped quite considerably and whipped around to look at him. Her face was pale, and her lips were turning blue.

"Did you see something?" She asked through chattering teeth, trying franticly to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, I just thought-"

"You heard something?" She was now looking around wildly and trying to stand up at the same time with her fully loaded assault rifle in hand.

"No." He replied feeling a little frantic now himself watching her move, but for reasons he didn't quite understand.

"Then… what is it?" She lowered her weapon now looking quite confused. Her voice was still coated with sleep.

"I… thought you looked cold." He stated, speaking past the lump that had formed in his throat. He glanced away from her steadfast gaze maybe one too many times, which put a small grin on her face.

She was now relaxed enough that her body remembered she _was_ actually cold and a shiver quaked her body.

"Nah, I'm fine." She lied, really rather horribly too, seeing as _he'd_ managed to pick up on it. "I've lived in the wastes for a while on my own; I'm perfectly used to it." She lied again. A second stronger shiver shook her too hard for her to be able to stifle it only proving her lie further. She looked away momentarily, maybe embarrassed, and then looked back up at him grinning sheepishly in a way that practically spoke to him. He wasn't sure what it said, but his body must have had a better understanding because in a matter of a second he was on her. At least he thought he was, he vaguely remembered her meeting him halfway. But his lips were on hers, and then her neck, and hands were all over, and now his lips had moved to her shoulders.

Clothes. They were everywhere he didn't need them right now. They began ripping and tearing, unbuckling and unsnapping.

Her skin was so cold. His surprisingly wasn't at all and hadn't been since he'd begun watching her in the first place.

She gasped at his touch and his mind was sent racing. He didn't know what he was doing or how he'd even gotten this far but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He found the harder he tried to contain himself the worse the urge got.

He was feeling things he'd never felt before, doing things he'd never done and needing things he'd never even imagined needing.

He needed this night, he needed the privacy of the wastes, he needed the closeness, but most importantly, _he needed her_.

He needed everything about her. The way she truly cared about him, the way she looked at him with her huge blue eyes, the way she giggled when he mumbled to himself and the way she moaned his name in his ear, her breath hot against his ragged skin:

"Charon."


End file.
